


Unknown & Familiar

by KittieMitties



Series: GanLink Week [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A generic Gan & Link because I am desperate and predictable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown & Familiar

They meet in the desert while Ganondorf’s en route to deal with a pesky nest of Skulltula, when the boy approaches him at one of the oasis spattered across his lands. He watches from his peripherals as the boy settles at the edge of the pond a few feet away, dips bare legs into its cool depths. He turns fully at the sight of the dark cloak and hood falling from his shoulders to expose brilliant golden hair and eyes bluer than the waters he soaks in.

He knows it’s this life’s Hero of Legend and he can’t bring himself to look away.

The boy lifts his gaze to meet his own and he feels a pang in his chest when recognition fails to show itself on his face; of course. He doesn’t remember his past lives, the goddesses have made it so.

They sit like that until Ganondorf turns away to continue filling his canteens for the trip. When he looks again the boy is gazing at the hands folded in his lap, legs circling sluggishly in the water. Sweat beads on his forehead and flushed cheeks and Ganondorf sighs again.

“Here,” he tosses one of the canteens at the boy who - _miraculously_ , he thinks- catches it without fumbling. “You need it more than I do.” Then, as an afterthought, “ If you’re planning on making some stupidly long trek across the desert, wait till dusk. It’ll be cooler then.”

The boy stares up at him, then smiles and nods. Ganondorf mounts and departs, certain his heart’s in his throat.He knows how it ends, how it always ends, and curses his own actions. And yet, he feels a strange sense of satisfaction. He presses the heels of his palms to his eyes until he sees spots and huffs.

_No use letting him die so early on._

He continues to the nest and neutralizes them faster than he expects. He reaches the fortress as the first stars are blinking awake. An attendant greets him and informs him of a quiet blond guest seeking his audience; he hides a grin behind a false cough.

_Maybe this time could be different._

**Author's Note:**

> It's GanLink Week over on tumblr


End file.
